choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaddeus Parsons
Thaddeus Parsons, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is the father of Annabelle Parsons and a member of the ton. He is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 4. Appearance Mr. Parsons has brown eyes, short ash brown hair with mutton chops, and tan skin. He wears a cream colored coat over a dark gray vest with green trim and white linen shirt. He also wears a red and gold patterned scarf. Personality Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 *Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 5: Double Trouble * Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer * Chapter 7: London Calling (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 Relationships Unnamed Wife In Book 3, Chapter 11, when you and your friends talk about different kinds of presents for a wedding anniversary, Annabelle speaks well of him. According to her, he chooses a new material each year and finds something beautiful made from it for her mother. On their fifth anniversary, it was a wooden jewelry box. Annabelle Parsons Annabelle is one of Mr. Parsons' daughters. In Book 3, Chapter 6, they have a heated argument over their differing views on her marriage prospects. Her sisters tell you that he has been pressuring Annabelle to marry anyone who will have her, since he is worried about her future. In Chapter 7, she complains to you about him continuing to push Harry on her. You can choose to tell her he is trying to do what is best for her - but that he is not doing it in the best way. Their arguments continue at the reception ball following the wedding of Viscount Westonly and Lady Lavinia in Chapter 9, after Mr. Konevi simply compliments Annabelle's attire. This leads to Mr. Parsons urging her to consider him as possible suitor, even though Mr. Konevi doesn't have a large fortune and if you didn't employ him in Book 1, currently lives in Constantinople. He states he refuses to let his daughter become a spinster and rejects your attempt to help, calling you a pretender. Your Character You meet him briefly in Book 3, Chapter 4. In Chapter 5, when Henrietta speaks ill of you, you step in and ask what she is insinuating - leading to a remark by him that this doesn't concern you, referring to you as "false countess" who is "singing nonsense in my Annabelle's head." It is clear that he does not like you and believes the rumors concerning your role in your father's death. In Chapter 6, when you recognize Gideon and try to prove it without success, Mr. Parsons tells you not to harass his guest. Henrietta Foredale In Chapter 5, during the twins' birthday party, you overhear a discussion between him and Henrietta and Harry over Harry being still suitable as a fiance for Annabelle. He seeks once more to unite their families, not seeing a reason for not doing so, and also states that for the marriage to be "advantageous", Harry should rightfully inherit Edgewater - ignoring Harry's interjection that Annabelle should be also consulted on her marriage prospect. Harry Foredale Mr. Parsons states that he hates tardiness when he tells Harry that no one knows yet when his friend will arrive. However, your grandmother reminds him that he was late to the last Edgewater Christmas Ball and that his tardiness was frowned upon then as well. Gallery Other Looks Miscellaneous Trivia * His character model resembles Tucker Paisley from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters